1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a SIM card connector with card ejection mechanism, and more particularly, to a SIM card connector capable of locating the card ejection mechanism at predetermined positions and accommodating a SIM card reliably.
2. The Related Art
SIM (Subscriber Identification Module) card connectors are widely applied in mobile phones to accommodate a SIM card that has the memory space to store the related information as backup data, such as the personal phone book, the phone number of the mobile phone, and the communication parameters, which can be used by the user when the communication is taken.
Conventional SIM card connector with card ejection mechanism includes a housing base with an opening and a card ejection mechanism for pushing the SIM card out from the connector. The card ejection mechanism includes a main body slidably mounted in the opening of the housing base. A member of receiving force formed at one end of the main body protrudes out from the opening of the housing base. A pushing member formed at an opposite end of the main body is inside of the connector so as to contact with the SIM card. When the member of receiving force is exerted by a force, the member of receiving force drives the main body and the pushing member so as to push the SIM card out of the SIM card connector by the pushing member.
When the SIM card is inserted into the SIM card connector and being in use, however, there is no positioning or locking mechanism between the card ejection mechanism and the housing base of the conventional SIM card connector, so the card ejection mechanism is very likely to move once it is vibrated. The movement of the card ejection mechanism will make the SIM card disengage with the SIM card connector, which will cause the communication of the mobile phone to be interrupted.